Konečně žít
by Trinni03
Summary: Sam se rozhodla věci změnit a začít žít. Sam/Jack. Navazuje na díl Threads.


„Carterová." podivil se, když vyšel dveřmi na přední verandu a u zábradlí našel postávat svou podřízenou.

Vždyť byla jedna hodina v noci, co tady dělá?

„Pane?"

Podle toho, jak sebou trhla a prudce se k němu otočila bylo zjevné, že ji vyděsil.

„Co tady děláte?"

Přešel blíž a postavil se vedle ní. Paže si opřel o zábradlí a s povzdechem se zahleděl na noční oblohu. Všude vládl naprostý klid. Přesně tak, jak by na takovém odlehlém místě jako byla jeho chata měl bý všem čím všichni čtyři za posledních pár týdnů prošli je konečně přesvědčil, aby sem na pár dní odjeli. Teď se však zdálo, že Carterová si moc neužívá. Jinak si její noční přítomnost na verandě vysvětlit nedokázal. Proč není v posteli a nespí?

„A co tady děláte vy? Neměla by jste spát?"

Odvětil otázkou, když odtrhl oči od hvězd a podíval se na její profil. Viděl, jak se zhluboka nadechla. Na chvíli dech zadržela a následně vydechla.

„Převalovala jsem se v posteli dvě hodiny než jsem došla k závěru, že to nemá cenu. Tak jsem vstala a šla na vzduch."

„Ah" přitakal „je něco, co pro vás můžu udělat?"

„Ano... Ne..."

Odmlčela se. Tolik by si přála, aby se mu mohla svěřit. Za posledních pár dní se toho stalo tolik. Cítila, že si potřebuje s někým promluvit. Ale s kým? Janet byla mrtvá. Daniela s Teal'cem měla ráda, ale o všem s nimi mluvit nemohla. Tím míň mohla mluvit s ním. Byl její velící důstojník. Určitě od ní očekával, že bude silná. Jako voják.

„Hej."

Jeho hlas ji vytrhl z myšlenek. Následně pocítila jeho hřejivý dotek na svých prstech, když je překryl svou dlaní. Otočila hlavu a zadívala se mu do obličeje ozářeného pouze měsíčním světlem. Jeho oči byly úplně černé.

„Co se děje Sam?"

Fakt, že ji oslovil jménem v ní všechno zamotal. Málo, kdy ji říkal jménem. Zatraceně. Něco v ní povolilo, bylo to jako, když se přetrhne přehrada. Dřív než se stačila zarazit slova ji vyletěla z úst.

„Je toho na mě nějak moc. Všechno, co se v posledních dnech stalo... Ztráta táty. Daniel, který je zase v pořádku zpátky. Což je rozhodně dobře, jen už by si to umírání mohl odpustit..."

„Zrušení vaší svatby" dodal tiše, když najednou zmlkla.

Řekl to sice tou nejlepší napodobeninou věcného tónu, ale ji neoklamal. Skutečnost, že si málem vzala Peta se mu vůbec nezamlouvala.

Pokývala hlavou „Ano to taky. Tedy chci říct, že... Bylo to správné rozhodnutí."  
„Bylo?"

Střelila po něm napůl naštvaným napůl překvapeným pohledem. Dobíral si ji?

„Ano bylo" ubezpečila ho pevným hlasem.

Jen pokýval hlavou, ale nic neřekl. S přimhouřenýma očima ho chvíli pozorovala.

„Co?" zeptal se tiše.

Uvědomujíc si, že na něj vlastně zírá rychle odvrátila pohled a zadívala se na stromy ukryté ve tmě.

„Nic."

„Poslyšte" začal a ona na něj opět pohlédla „máte toho za sebou dost. Jestli chcete, tak až se vrátíme, vezměte si volno. Odpočiňte si, někam vyrazte."

„Přemýšlela jsem spíš o trvalejší změně, pane."

„O.. O čem to mluvíte?"

Zaskočila ho, ale s tím počítala.

„Chtěla bych si zažádat o přeložení."

Zůstal na ni vyjeveně zírat „Přeložení? Ale... Kam se chcete nechat přeložit?"

„Do oblasti 51."

„Proč pro krista pána?"

Tohle byla nebezpečná otázka. Faktem bylo, že od chvíle, naposled mluvila se svým otcem hodně přemýšlela.

„ _Nenech pravidla, aby ti stála v cestě."_

Měl pravdu. Bylo na čase věci změnit. Věděla, jaké jsou city k muži, který stál zcela zmatený vedle ní. A věděla to už bezmála pět let. On sám před čtyřmi roky přiznal co cítí. Víc nepotřebovala.

„Mám svoje důvody."

I když to neřekla přímo poznala, že pochopil.

„Sam" povzdychl si.

„Ne" zarazila ho rázně.

„Cože?"

„Mlč Jacku. Ať tě ani nenapadne začít mi tohle rozhodnutí rozmlouvat. Jsem už unavená. Unavená tím, jak se bojíme pojmenovat to co mezi námi je už čtyři roky."

„Ale vždyť tvoje práce. Miluješ to co děláš."

„To je sice pravda, ale už jsem jí obětovala dost. Chci konečně žít."

„Ale... Já... Ty..."  
„Jsou tvoje city pořád stejné?" přerušila jeho blábolení.

„Ano jsou, ale... Nemůžeš všechno zahodit. Ne kvůli mně."  
„Copak jsi mě neposlouchal?"

„Poslouchal."

„Fajn, tak nech prosím na mě, co a kdo mi za něco stojí."


End file.
